


Party guests ((Eridan X Troll!Reader One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You weren't really interested in going anyway. The loud music. The PEOPLE. But you had to suck it up to help a strange boy in the halls that night.<br/>♚[© 2016 | Emily Jones]♛</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party guests ((Eridan X Troll!Reader One Shot))

Thump. Thump. Thump.  
The music shook the building. You looked up at the large high school. Each window was flashing in a different neon light. The night sky hung overhead. But so did dark rain clouds. Jane began to walk up the steps and looked back to you. "You coming?" She asked with a smile. You shook your head. "No thanks. I'll just stay out here and read a bit."  
The girl shrugged. "Suit yourself." She skipped up the steps. You sighed and sat down beside the doors, pulling out the book you brought along. Every once In awhile, a late party guest would walk in or a group would come outside to smoke but nobody bothered you.  
That was until a car pulled up. A black Jeep. The driver popped open his door and scowled. He snapped his fingers and said something. You couldn't make out what he was saying but the back door opened and two boys stepped out, both looking irritated. The taller one wore a white shirt and a cigarette in his mouth. The shorter one was dressed up strange. Having a cape and a scarf. On top of that, his hair was two different colors. Black with a mix of purple. The driver, most likely their father, said something else and drove away. The two guys glared at each other. The oldest punched his brother's arm, causing him to stagger, then jogged inside. The younger rubbed his arm the gloomily stalked inside. You weren't really interested in the newest guests and returned to your book.  
About a half an hour passed. Your book was getting good now. Unfortunately you needed to use the restroom. And that meant going inside. Because it doesn't matter how loud the music is or how many people there were, you would NOT go outside just for the sake of being stubborn. So you marked your spot in the book and set it behind a bush before pushing the doors open.  
Instantly, your ears were flooded with loud booming music. You covered your ears and took a deep breath before quickly speeding through the dance floor. You were pushed once or twice and girls cheered. At one point, you think someone grabbed your butt but you'd rather not stop to find out. Finally you reached the hallway doors and took a deep breath before pushing them open.  
The large doors slammed shut, muffling the music again. The halls were dimly lit. You luckily knew where the bathroom was and started down the hall. Before you turned a corner, you heard voices and froze, pushing yourself against the wall and listening closely.  
There was a male.  
"Get the fuck awway from me." Someone growled. There was shuffling then a bang. You could feel the vibrations on your back as he was thrown into the wall.  
"Did you just tell me what to do?" Another, much older sounding guy rumbled. You bit your bottom lip and clenched your fists. You felt afraid. Very afraid. The first one started coughing and it took a minute for him to stop. It sounded like he couldn't breathe.  
"Listen fuckface. You don't tell me what to do. You're my minion. Better start fucking acting like it."  
You couldn't take it anymore. You made yourself known and stepped into view. You saw the scene before you. It was that young troll dressed in purple and black from before. Another, extremely muscular troll was holding him to the wall, his fingers clenched around the other's neck.  
"L-Leave him alone." You stuttered out. They both looked over to you. Inside your skin, you were shaking, but you weren't about to let them know that. The muscular troll chuckled. "You're protecting this shit?" He raised him a bit higher. The other grit his teeth and clawed at his arm but it didn't work.  
You nodded slowly.  
The large troll grinned ear to ear and dropped his prey. He hit the floor roughly and started coughing again, occasionally gulping in huge breaths of air.  
The larger one kicked his side and huffed. "Weakling. Good thing the GIRL is saving your sorry pathetic ass." He turned and stalked down the hall.  
When you was sure he was gone, you dropped to the other's side. "Are you alright?" You reached out but he smacked your hand away. "I didn't need YOUR help. I could'vve handled him alone." He struggled to sit up. You frowned. "Well sorry for trying to be nice." You grumbled and got a better look at his features. A small pair of glasses rested on his face. Right now, there was a small crack in them. His cape was also dark purple and his scarf was stripped two shades of blue. His horns were curved to look like a lightning bolt.  
He had a black shirt and pants that matches his scarf. A moment of silence and he hissed. "WWhy are you staring at me? If you want me, you can just ask." He sneered.  
You felt a blush then frowned. "No thank you. What's your name?"  
He took a deep breath and sat up taller. "I am Eridan Ampora!" He announced.  
You imagined your Anime self sweat dropping right about now. "O-oh. I'm simply (y/n)." You held out your hand. He stared down on it and turned away. "No thanks. I refuse to shake hands with a land dwweller." Eridan crossed his arms.  
You could not be more offended and hurt. You stood up and stared him down. "Fine then. I'll take my land dweller self elsewhere. You no good"  
"WW-wait!" The troll called out while you started to walk away.  
Standing there for a moment, you finally decided to look back. He was on his feet now and offered his own hand. That was a bit better. You returned to him and grabbed his hand, prepared to shake it, but he instead raised his arm and placed a kiss in between your fingers.  
You opened your mouth but your blush was so deep that you couldn't even think of an appropriate response. You simply stood there frozen. Eridan looked up at you with a sly smirk.  
You quickly shook your head and looked away. "T-that was unexpected." You muttered.  
"I can be surprising, do a lot of things. WWould you like to see?" The troll whispered close to your ear. You shook your head quickly and began to back away. You were so embarrassed. Nobody has ever spoken to you like that before. You weren't sure if you liked it or if you we're getting stalker vibes. Before you could run, he grabbed your arm. "Sorry. You don't like that kind of thing then? We can do something else! I have games on my phone. I think I have Flappy bird and Piano Tiles-" He bit his lip and grabbed your shirt, burying his face into the fabric and crying. "Oh gog please don't leavve me alone too!"  
You quickly felt awkward and looked away from this mess. "Oh fine. It's not like I have anywhere else to really be right now." You suspected you were going to regret this later on. Eridan looked up and wiped away his tears. "Thank you." The troll sighed.  
You thought about his quick personality flip. Was he even serious when he said what he did? Or was it just a game?  
His words kept replaying over and over. While you were thinking, he pulled out his phone and typed in his unlock pattern to begin swiping through apps.  
A shiver ran down your spine and you decided. you liked it. Alot. "U-Um.." You started.  
The troll looked up. "WWhat is it noww, landdwweller?"  
"It's (y/n)." You stated quickly and continued your point. "I was thinking. About what you said..."  
He stared at you carefully.  
"I.." Your face changed as blood rose to your cheeks. "I ... Kinda may.. Haveactuallylikedit." You closed your eyes and sped up, quietly wishing he didn't actually hear.  
When you opened your eyes again, he was looking back at his phone, swiping furiously and trying to hide a blush of his own.  
"Did he hear me?" You wondered. Suddenly Eridan shoved his phone in his pocket. "You liked it?"  
The devilish smirk returned to his face. He changed again. "Of course you did. Honestly, it's pretty rare people like talking to me, let along being flushed for me as soon as we meet"  
"W-Who said I was flushed!?"  
He didn't reply and backed you into the wall. The troll set his hands on both sides of your head to keep you in place. "May I?" He asked. You didn't know what he was doing but you nodded. The troll leaned down and pushed a kiss onto your lips. You whimpered quietly. Your first kiss-  
You had seen movies and read books. So you tried some of the things they did. You put your arms around his shoulders and attempted to kiss back. It wasn't as good as you thought your first kiss would be honestly. You had never kissed before and he didn't seem very experienced either but nerveless, it left you breathless.  
The troll broke the kiss and awkwardly looked away. "You're not too bad... For a landdwweller after all."  
"Stop calling me that!"  
Eridan chuckled. "I'm only speaking the truth. Anywway, It wasn't exactly how I wanted my first kiss to be-"  
"Y-Your first?"  
It blew you away. It was his first as well?  
The seatroll huffed. "WWell wwatever. It's not such a big deal."  
He flashed a strange look. "(Y/n) question if I may?"  
"Uhh... Sure."  
Eridan crossed his arms, releasing you from the wall. "Do you have any quadrants filled?"  
"Kismesis I guess." You shrugged. Oh sure. Your Kismesis was easy to find. You hated a lot of people. Didn't exactly like anyone but Jane honestly. She was cool. Even got you off your ass to go to this annoying highschool party.  
Eridan smirked again. "Perfect. WWould you mind, or, considering, wwell even thinking about it is fine I guess-"  
"Talk already will you." You sighed.  
"-being my matesprite?"  
"Y-Your what?"  
"You heard me, landdwweller." A blush easily noticeable on his face.  
Matesprites? With him? You wouldn't have even thought about it. You saved his butt from a beating and talked a bit. Annoying a bit and flirtatious... But... Thoughts swirled around your head. More flooding in my the moment. Finally you took a deep breath. You weren't sure you even felt flushed for him. Was Eridan maybe just desperate? Perhaps. But he didn't seem like a bad guy. "i-i'll think about it." You rubbed your arm. The troll grinned. "That's good enough for noww. But wwhen wwill you get your answer?" He grumbled.  
"I don't know!"  
The troll muttered something. "WWell maybe this will help you make up your mind-" He started reaching out. You backed up a bit but the wall stopped you. What was he doing?! You were about to yell but you felt his fingers graze the base of your horn. It felt odd. Tingly and extremely sensitive. Nobody dared to touch your horns before.  
Eridan rubbed his fingers up to the top slowly. Your spine tingled and you couldn't help but moan. GOG did that feel good. You shook his hand away though. "D-Don't do that!" You crossed your arms and frowned.  
"That beautiful sound you made said otherwwise." The seatroll snickered.  
"I said I'll think about it. D-Don't rush me. And don't touch my horns!"  
"Perhaps I could, AFTER you say yes?"  
You were at a loss of words and simply looked away. "Anyway, I should get back..." You started walking away when he called out. You looked back and Eridan held out a slip of paper. "My phone number." He smiled.  
You took the paper, read it quickly then slipped it in your pocket. "Thanks..."  
((A few hours later))  
You had managed you salvage your book from the rain but the first hundred pages were unlucky. Maybe you could get a refund. It really wasn't THAT good. You were forced to stay inside from the downpour and hide in the cafeteria. But your luck ran out when the party ended and everyone had to leave. Jane was in a mix up at one point and thought you had already gone home. She didn't get your unfortunate text, due to bad weather, until she was already huddled on her couch and not allowed to leave for the night. Which meant you had no ride home, no umbrella, and no service to call your mom once your conversation was over. The teachers would soon be making their rounds and you'd be kicked out into the rain.  
The cafeteria doors opened and just more happy luck walked in. That was sarcasm by the way. Eridan smiled. "WWell lucky me. A hot girl just keeps coming for me."  
"You walked in here " You pointed out. He simply ignored it and walked up to the table. "Hey. You okay? Do you havve a ride home?"  
You looked down and shook your head slowly. The troll put a hand on your shoulder. "No problem. You can come wwith us. My dad can drivve you home."  
By the door, the other troll from earlier was smirking. His brother right? You stood up and nodded. "Thanks."  
Eridan grabbed your hand and led you outside where the car was waiting.  
His brother opened the door and gestured inside. "Ladies first." His voice gruffed. You smiled with a nod and slipped inside. When he took a step in, Eridan grabbed his arm. "No wway. I'M going in next." He pushed by his angry brother and sat down next to you.  
"Ohh who's this lass?" The driver turned around.  
"(Y-y/n)." You stuttered. His brother jumped inside and shut the door.  
"Nice to meet you (y/n)."  
"She needs a ride home." The youngest troll explained then suddenly hissed. "Cronus don't elboww me!"  
"I didn't touch you."  
"You did! I felt it!"  
"Shut the hell up!" The driver growled then chuckled. "Brothers. Anyway, where you headin'?"  
You told him your address and the car started up.  
You pulled out your phone and added Eridan's number to your contacts then sent him a text.  
It took a while to send because the service was still pretty bad but at least it wasn't all out like it was at the school.  
Finally, you heard the Troll's ringtone go off. He pulled the phone from his pocket and took a moment to open the text. You got one back and read it.  
(Y/n): I think I decided.  
Eridan: You havve? WWhat do you say?"  
(Y/n): I would love to be your Matesprite.  
Eridan flashed you a smirk then typed a reply. All it was was a symbol.  
Eridan: ∆∆  
(Y/n): Are those supposed to be horns?  
Eridan: ;)  
(Y/n): omfg xD  
Just then, Cronus snatched his brother's phone from his hands. "Haha! Dad! Check this!"  
"No give it back!" Eridan reached over his brother to try to grab his phone back but he help moving it away  
"Don't make me turn this car around!"  
"Tell him to give it back!"  
The car pulled to a stop. "I will lock your butts in the basement if you don't shut your mouths!"  
"Eridan got a matesprite!" Cronus suddenly yelled out. The car fell silent then his dad grinned. "Well finally! I was worried for a while but I knew you were just a late bloomer."  
"Oh gog please just shut up." Eridan's face turned darker.  
You chuckled. "Yea. Good job."  
"(Y/y-n)!?" The troll blushed more.  
"Ahh of course it's the young girl. Nice catch boy!"  
The troll began muttering and cursing under his breath about hating his family and some other stuff. You couldn't help but smile.


End file.
